


Built For Her

by KawaiiStarChii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Sibling like relationship, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiStarChii/pseuds/KawaiiStarChii
Summary: Keebo was built for Tsumugi. On her birthday, she wished for a younger brother. Yes, she wishes to use him for upcoming Danganronpa seasons, but it turns out that she really need him. She loves her little brother very much. So much. And Keebo knows that very well.





	Built For Her

_"Happy Birthday Tsumugi!"_

_"Thank you everyone! Thank you all so much!"_

_Confetti and party balloons spread all over the place as Tsumugi blew her birthday candles._

_It was Tsumugi's birthday and the entire team was celebrating with her._

_Out of curiosity, after Tsumugi blew her candles they asked, "What did you wish for?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"..."_

_Tsumugi stayed silent before clasping her hands together and said, "I wished for a brother!"_

_"A brother, huh?"_

_"Yeah! A little brother! One I could love and use for upcoming Danganronpa seasons! It doesn't have to be human! It can be a robot recording or serving as a surrogate for audience interaction!"_

_Everyone was intrigued._

_Normally, not all birthday wishes comes true. But this is one of the few that did._

* * *

 

Tsumugi was so excited when she finally got to see him.

Her little brother stood there.

So many robotic parts and pieces of metal shine as the sun's rays shine on the robot. His white and fluffy hair smoothly moved along with the breeze as well as his arrow shaped "hope" ahoge and his baby blue eyes shone and brightened up with admiration and curiosity.

He was modeled after Makoto Naegi, the first Ultimate Hope.

And it was fitting to call him K1-B0, Keebo, it was fitting to call him hope.

The hopeful Makoto Naegi inside Keebo stood out to the despairing Junko Enoshima inside Tsumugi.

He's perfect. The perfect little brother.

And Tsumugi loved him so much. Keebo is all hers. Hers to love and hers to use.

Years went by and Keebo began to learn how to interact with the real world and to act human-like. Advanced technology like him cannot be known. He will be kidnappped for sure and Tsumugi may never see him again.

That's why she followed him everywhere, hand gripping on her robotic brother's hand out of fear that he'll get lost.

Keebo and Tsumugi spent the majority of their time together. Tsumugi always held his hands, always tried to make him smile and laugh, educated him, and told him stories. On some occasions, she would randomly hug him tight and keep him close to her. Keebo didn't mind at all. It was just sibling affection, to him at least.

Years kept passing by and now they spend their time, for Tsumugi, her life, working on Danganronpa seasons. They did everything together. They helped out with the designing, the sound and music, the character development, the plotline, and the talents. They did everything together as a team. It fills Tsumugi with excitement that her little brother takes part in the one thing she loves so much. Sure, Keebo didn't like it, but he endured it. For her sake. Always showered with affection and praises from Tsumugi when they recieve great feedback after releasing each season, knowing that it was another success.

Then, it happened. Tsumugi began to neglect and abandon Keebo. No longer showing care or concern and only spending her time bullying and teasing him. Calling him worthless and filling his days with misery. Tsumugi no longer cared about him, no longer showing her sisterly love towards him. Their world was torn apart. But even if it hurts, Keebo endured it and hoped it will get better. It never did. Keebo wondered why. Why was Tsumugi being mean to him? What happened to his sister? She was so nice to him and now she's being mean. Nonetheless, Keebo kept going and decided to avoid Tsumugi. After all, he's just a robot. He can't feel anything, as she said.

The day the 52nd season ended, the team was already discussing their plans for the 53rd season. That's when they had the nerve to use their most useful assistants and team members as participants. Keebo and Tsumugi. When they broke the news, Tsumugi was more than excited to participate but Keebo was horrified. He was going to be a part of something he never adored or liked. Keebo observed Tsumugi and looked at her in disgust. He wanted to escape...he doesn't want this. But he can't. He needs to obey their orders. No matter what. Keebo sighed. All he wants was to be with Tsumugi.

 

When the 53rd season finally ended, it was time to destroy it all. Tsumugi ordered Keebo to deal with the final execution and he followed without hesitation. Keebo blasted everything away and destroyed all that remains of Danganronpa. He looked over to Tsumugi as he flew who was waving with a sad frown on her face. Keebo couldn't help but frown too. All those years he spent with her was just...a facade. She never cared at all. All she cared about was Danganronpa. The memories, just finally recalling his past hurts. Keebo aimed his canon and caused a boulder to fall on Tsumugi and Monokuma. He winced once blood was splattered underneath the boulder, knoting it crushed what he thought was his sister. Keebo looked back to his friends, smiled, and pressed a button. He flew to the wall and blew up, knowing that he will die with his sister.

 

When Tsumugi woke up, she was surrounded by her fellow students who stared at her blankly. Tsumugi looked away in shame. She felt disgusted. But...she was supposed to feel happy about it. Despair is supposed to be enticing. Exciting. She harmed Keebo, her precious little brother, emotionally and physically. She loves him so much that harming him SHOULD make her feel despair. And she did. It's supposed to feel wonderful. So...why does it hurt? It hurts too much to remember what she did that she just wants to cry. She wanted to taste despair and she killed her own brother for it. His death should make her feel despair and yet she should smile. But she's crying in despair. Is this despair? Is this truly despair? She hates it. She hates despair. Her desire for despair separated her from Keebo. And now, she'll never see him again.

From above, she spots what remains of the Ultimate Hope Robot within the ruins of the academy. Staring at Keebo's destroyed body, she just wants to hurl in disgust. She did this to him. She may have hated him, but she loved him deep down. She only "hated" him just to feel despair for doing such a thing. It's disgusting. She hates herself now. She loved Keebo. They were inseparable and now...death separates them from each other.

She cries. Burying her face once her blood-stained hands, she cries. And her tears are not part of the act, they're real. She cries and longs for Keebo. But...there's nothing she can do now. She lost the one person she cared about the most. The one person she found worth saving in her previous life.

Keebo. Her little brother. The hope to her despair. The Makoto to her Junko. Dead. Separated from her.

She imagined herself standing right in front of him, oh how she wished she could just have him run into her arms. Plunging her in a loving embrace, reassuring each other that it will be okay. Like what siblings do.

Keebo was not just built to be an audience surrogate or camera. Not just a servant or assistant for Team Danganronpa. He was built for Tsumugi. He was built for her. To fulfill the warmth inside her that Tsumugi longed for. Keebo was built to do great things as a robot. He was built for her. He was built to be human. He was built for her. He was built to evolve. He was built for her.

He was built for her. He was built for her. He was built for her. He was built for her. He was built for her. He was built for her.

He was built for her. For Tsumugi. For her only. And he knew that.

 

Tsumugi could only cry. Wondering if her birthday wish from then was worth it. She breathes and makes a wish.

She wishes to get Keebo back.

But maybe this wish will never come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a feeling that Keebo and Tsumugi were siblings or were like siblings since they worked for Team Danganronpa together. (They share different last names like Junko and Mukuro).


End file.
